


Rare

by bloodynose (orphan_account)



Category: The Place Beyond the Pines (2012), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bloodynose
Summary: kinda spoilers for the place beyond the pinesdug this up from my notes while i was deleting some of them. a lil thing





	Rare

**Author's Note:**

> kinda spoilers for the place beyond the pines
> 
> dug this up from my notes while i was deleting some of them. a lil thing

"You're standing right where your dad used to stand and we used to talk. He was a good guy, your dad." Robin tells Josh. The boy looks around and he spots a pair of green sunglasses on the counter. He picks them up, he looks at them.  
  
"Oh, wow... yeah, those glasses. I haven't seen them in a long time, they're his, those goofy glasses."  
  
Josh looks up at Robin for a split second. "These were his?" His voice is small. He's turning them in his hands, inspecting the tiny scratches on the dark lenses.  
  
Robin smiles. "Yeah, you keep those. He would have wanted you to have them."  
  
Josh gives a small nod and he holds his dad's green-rimmed sunglasses tightly in his hands.  
  
"Was he good at anything?" The boy asks as he exits the trailer.  
  
"Yeah. He was the best motorcycle rider I've ever seen in my life. Best."  
  
Robin smiles at the memory.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"He was like... nothing. Rare."  
  
"Were you guys good friends?"  
  
"Yeah. I think we were."  
  
"...You still got his bike?"  
  
Robin's smile fades, he shakes his head.  
  
"No, his bike's gone. The police took it. I think they cut it up," He tells Josh. "They're angry with him. I know that. They were real mad with him."  
  
"Why don't you put the glasses on?" He says after silence.  
  
Josh looks down for a second, he smiles. "Nah..."  
  
"For sure he would've said they were left there for you. No doubt. Put them on if you want. Go on. Put 'em on."  
  
Josh fidgets with the glasses for a moment, then he unfolds the arms and places them on his nose.  
  
Robin grins. "Yeah!"  
  
Josh smiles with him. "Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah! You're calling him back!"  
  
Josh looks at the ground, he smiles.


End file.
